Communication and computing technologies are starting to converge into a single wireless mobile device with continuously decreasing form factors. For example, handheld “smart phones” are emerging that combine capabilities such as voice, image, and data communications typically provided by a cellular telephone with software application programs typically provided by a computer. Consequently, a mobile user may use a single device to make telephone calls, maintain calendars and contacts, browse the Internet, communicate electronic mail (“email”), and capture, store, and display digital images, among others. The increased levels of functionality, however, may provide an increased level of complexity in managing and associating information stored in the smart phone for a user, thereby potentially limiting the usefulness of some smart phones.
Computing devices, particularly handheld and portable devices, have evolved to include numerous types of communication capabilities and functionality. For example, handheld devices exist that operate as cellular phones, messaging terminals, Internet devices, while including personal information management (PIM) software and photo-management applications. Additionally, Internet Protocol services exist that can transform Internet-enabled machines into telephony devices. Even stand-alone telephones that connect to traditional Public Switched Telephone Networks (PSTN) are including more software application programs to enhance the functionality of the telephone.